


Quinn: Kink Cards

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Chair Bondage, Consensual and Planned Non-Con Situation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Dominant, Male Submissive, Masturbation, Mistress, Oral Sex, Pegging, Riding, Riding Crops, Roughness, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, following orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: 5-part (plus intro and end) NSFW series with Malavai Quinn that explores his kinks with the help of Natjana, a dominant female Sith Warrior.





	1. Intro

“Captain!”

Quinn stopped at his tracks. He turned around and saw Natjana walking towards him with a big grin on her face. They shared a quick kiss. Quinn wanted to ask what had made her so excited, but his lord beat him to it. She slapped five white cards into his hand that upon further study seemed to be completely blank.

Quinn’s brows furrowed, and he looked back at Natjana who was still grinning. “I’m thankful, my lord,” he started. “But, what are these for exactly?” “They’re your kink cards,” Natjana said matter-of-factly. Quinn could feel the heat rising to his face.

“Whenever you think of something you would like to do, write it on one of those. Bring the card to me, and I’ll promise to help you fulfill whatever is written on it,” his lord explained. Quinn shifted his look back to the cards, realizing that this must have happened because of last night.

Before starting, Natjana had asked him what he would like to do. The question had caught Quinn off guard, and he had quickly sputtered that he would do whatever she wanted. It had earned him a frown but Natjana hadn’t taken the conversation further than that, until now.

Quinn lifted his eyes back to Natjana who was watching him expectantly. “Very well, my lord. I’ll try to think of something,” Quinn eventually said, his face fully flushed. He put the cards in his pocket. Natjana smiled and pulled him into an embrace. “See that you do, love,” Natjana said sultry, before kissing him deeply.


	2. Senseless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sensory deprivation (blindfold, handcuffs, earmuffs), mainly from Quinn’s view, slowly easing into it

Quinn gave Natjana one of the blank pieces of paper exactly one week after he had first received them. His lord was watching his elegant hand-writing with a smirk on her lips. “Senseless, huh?” she said, lifting her eyes to Quinn who was standing straighter than usual, his cheeks slowly turning red.

After this exchange, they had had an in-depth talk of what Quinn wanted to do. His face had remained flushed for the whole conversation but at the end of it, he was glad that the words were out in the open.

And here they were, in their bedroom, the same day’s evening, Quinn watching Natjana organize everything they needed for tonight. A blindfold, handcuffs and a pair of earmuffs. Even though they had planned what would happen, he still felt nervous.

This was something he had never done before, and he didn’t want to disappoint his lord. He recognized the absurdity in his thoughts, as she had assured him more than once that everything they did today would be for his, and his enjoyment only. Still…

“Malavai?” Natjana’s voice brought him back. He blinked a few times before looking at his lord – his Mistress – who had a soothing smile on her face. “Are you ready?” she asked. “Yes,” Quinn said, his throat feeling dry. While he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, Natjana nodded. “Safe word for stopping completely?” she asked, like always. “Red,” Quinn answered without a second thought. “For slowing down?” “Yellow.”

”Same rules as always. You will refer to me as Mistress, and you will not come until I say so. Do you agree?” Natjana asked. Heat started pooling in Quinn’s crotch. “I do.” “Good. Are you ready to start?”

“I am, Mistress,” Quinn breathed out. He watched how Natjana’s relaxed expression turned to a stern one. “Get of the bed and take your clothes off,” she ordered. Quinn did as he was told right away, feeling comforted that she started with something he had done many times before. He unbuttoned his uniform jacket first, letting it drop to the floor. He proceeded to strip his undershirt next, revealing his bare upper body to his Mistress who was watching him intently at the edge of the bed.

Quinn swallowed and focused his attention back to the task at hand. He peeled back his gloves, using his mouth to take them off. He bent over to slip of his boots and socks, his pants soon following them.

Quinn’s excitement of the situation was showing clearly on the front of his boxers. He slipped them off without taking her eyes of his lord, and went into a parade rest. His cock was hanging between his legs, half-hard and twitching.

She took a good look at him from head to toes before beckoning him to come to her. Quinn moved gingerly, each step he took towards her filling his head with promises of things to come. With Mistress’ guidance, he went to the middle of the bed and sat down.

Mistress took his chin and Quinn’s heart jumped, when she kissed him. It was rough, unyielding and he happily succumbed to the feeling. He could feel her hands starting to tease his thighs, and occasionally brush against his cock that wept for her to touch it more.

The short teasing ended, and Natjana reached out for the handcuffs, restricting Quinn’s hands behind his back. “They’re not too tight?” she asked quietly against Quinn’s ear, and he shook his head. She smiled and squeezed his wrist before reaching out for the blindfold.

The blindfold was brought to Quinn’s eye level, before it wrapped around his head. His heart started to bound faster when darkness surrounded his vision. He could only feel his lord’s fingers brushing his bottom lip, and hear her slightly elevated breath, and nothing else.

“Do not move,” his Mistress ordered sharply. Quinn nodded breathlessly, steeling himself when Natjana’s hand trailed down, scratching his skin with her nails, until she reached his cock. Her warm, calloused hand wrapped around it, and squeezed tightly. She started to stroke him up and down, dragging his foreskin back and forth.

Quinn squirmed at the friction, digging his left side fingers into his right hand. He was too occupied to notice Mistress’ breath that was feeling closer to his skin, which is why he let out small a yelp of surprise and flinched back, when her mouth latched onto his neck.

The hand on his cock disappeared instantly and the warm feeling of her Mistress was gone. Quinn breathed in shakily, trying to locate where she had gone. When he couldn’t sense her, a slight panic started to rise in his throat, making it hard to swallow. He was about to shift and call out to her but stopped himself, their rules echoing in his mind. He bit his lower lip and opted to wait.

He finally heard shuffling coming from his right side, and a hand suddenly grasped firmly his jaw. Mistress said nothing, but Quinn could feel her put the earmuffs on him. His heart started to beat faster again, and his cock jerk violently. He was completely under her mercy now, not being able to tell in any way what would happen next.

Natjana watched Quinn intently. His posture was rigid, and his whole body had not moved an inch since she had put the earmuffs on him. Natjana continued to admire his physique, while starting to take her clothes off.

After that, she went to get her small vibrator, and with a little bit of rubbing on her already wet cunt, she slipped it in. She turned it to slow, and shivered, turning her eyes back to Quinn, who was now standing at full attention.  Natjana smirked, pleased that he was enjoying himself, and started to advance towards him again.

Quinn waited, his arousal now at full length, and feeling heavy between his legs. He could feel the air shift on his left side with his heightened senses. He froze, bracing for Mistress’ touch. It never came but Quinn could feel slight sliver of air instead, being blown against his neck. He shivered, goosebumps traveling down his spine.

The touch that he had been waiting for, appeared against his thigh. It was feather light, the only firm pressure against him being occasional fingernails. Quinn sighted, letting his head loll to his side.

The further the teasing went, the harder Quinn struggled against squirming away from his Mistress. He was burning, and his skin had become almost too sensitive to touch. His cock had started to twitch periodically a while ago, spurting little streaks of pre-cum from its swollen head. To make the matters more infuriating, Mistress had slowly started to tease him more and more down there, the dragging of her nails making him whimper.

Mistress’ hand suddenly grasped Quinn firmly. His hip bucked involuntarily, and his head was thrown back while a long, filthy moan escaped from his lips. He fell into the mattress without a struggle when his lord pushed him there. He was giddily feeling her weight on top him, his cock leaking more profusely.

His lord breathed against his cock, making him moan again. He grasped the sheets under his back, finally letting go of his right hand that felt numb after being squeezed so long. His head was swimming with arousal. He wasn’t sure what day it was anymore, and didn’t care when his mind couldn’t remember anything outside of this moment. There was only his Mistress, her torturing touches, her rich scent that made his head spin, and her force that pressed against him, wanting to break him.

Quinn’s breaking point came when he could feel his cock being surrounded by something wet and warm. He let out a high-pitched moan, his self-control completely lost, as he twisted and turned, trying desperately to buck his hips. However, strong hands refused to let him do that, firmly digging into his hip, keeping him there.

That didn’t mean Quinn stopped trying. He was shifting his body, trying desperately to grind deeper into that warmness, his breath coming out in uneven spurts. His back was starting to curve into a deep arch, his legs wrapping around his Mistress from the ankles – they were spread too far and wide for anything firmer.

When he was right at the edge, breath turned into mere heaving and all sensible thoughts gone from his head, the wetness around his cock was replaced with an iron grip. Quinn bucked into it, his lower body lifting of the bed. He was panting, and only stopped for a few seconds when he bizarrely heard Mistress’ sharp, commanding words telling him to come. The hand around his cock started to move, and it barely took two strokes before Quinn came.

He could hear himself moan, loud and out of breath. His body arched, the thrusting of his hips only ending when the last drops of him were spent. He slumped to the mattress, mind blissfully numb. Careful hands peeled off his blindfold and turned him enough, so that his hands could be released from the cuffs too. He didn’t care to open his eyes until a familiar pair of arms wrapped around him.

He looked hazily at his Mistress, his lord –  _his_   _love_  – who had a slight flush on her skin. She kissed him softly while gently rubbing his hips that were already starting to show signs of bruising. “How are you feeling?” Natjana asked. “I’m fine,” Quinn said, a slight yawn slipping from his mouth.

“Thank you,” he added after slight hesitation. Natjana chuckled and hugged him tighter. “I should be the one thanking you. It was quite a thrill to hear you moan like that,” she teased. Despite feeling tired, Quinn flushed at her words only for Natjana to chuckle again. “But in all seriousness, it was a pleasure, a literal pleasure, to help you fulfill one of your fantasies,” she said with a smirk, her hand now stroking Quinn’s hair. He let himself happily succumb to her care, closing his eyes.


	3. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one person is completely bound and unable to move, use of a riding crop and some electricity, riding, begging, partly mocking and somewhat demeaning dirty talking

Quinn tested the bindings, the muscles on his arms and legs becoming more defined and taut. “They are not too tight?” his lord asked, as observant as ever to his every possible distress. “They are good, just tight enough,” Quinn said, his cheeks turning slightly red.

It had not taken him too long to decide what they would do next. He had quite enjoyed the handcuffs last time, so  _this_ had been brewing in his head ever since. And now, they were trying to make his fantasy come reality again - down to every dirty little detail. Quinn shuttered.

Natjana tied the final knot, and stepped back to admire her handiwork. Quinn was naked, and tied to a sturdy chair by ropes. His legs were spread as wide as possible without being too uncomfortable, and his cock, fitted with a metal cock ring, was laying heavy against the chair. Quinn’s hands were bound behind his back and a few pair of ropes crisscrossed his upper torso.

Natjana licked her lips, watching how her love was already tugging at the ropes ever so slightly. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. “Are you ready, Malavai?”

They went over the safewords,  _Red_ and  _Yellow_ , and the rules,  _You will call me Mistress_ and  _You will not cum until I say so._  After that, Quinn was flushed but ecstatic to start. He glanced himself from the mirror that displayed his bound body completely, in all its vulnerability.

“Look at me,” an order came, and Quinn snapped his head back to his Mistress who was holding a riding crop in her hand. Her thumb was sliding up and down along its leathery length. Quinn’s cock twitched, and his leg muscles tensed.

The crop’s head was placed under his chin. Quinn raised his head along with it, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Look at you, all bound and under my mercy,” his lord murmured, sliding the riding crop up and down his neck. “Like a good little soldier.”

Quinn let out a small whine. Natjana barely hid her grin, and started moving the crop across his chest, it’s leathery head making him visibly squirm. “I have barely even touched you, and you’re already hard,” Natjana said, putting as much mocking in her voice as she could manage. She let the crop slide gently across his genitalia which earned her a small moan.

“Ah, Mistress!” 

That moan turned into a breathless gasp, when Natjana firmly tapped the riding crop against his length. It twitched, a little bit of pre-cum leaking from its head. “So responsive,” Natjana murmured, flicking her wrist again, receiving another moan. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

Quinn was trembling, his earlier little gasps turned to full-blown, filthy moans. His upper torso and legs had fading red marks in them, as his Mistress had turned to use her force instead. “What’s the matter, pretty little soldier? Is this too much for you to handle?” Mistress mocked, her hands sending sparks against his thigh.

Quinn moaned at the sensation, new beads of sweat appearing on his flushed face. He tried to wiggle away but the ropes stopped his movement, rubbing against his already sensitive skin. Another shock came, this time through his Mistress’ palm that was grasping his cock. 

“Please, Mistress…”

Quinn’s whimper made Natjana shiver, making her burn even worse. But, he would have to do better than that if they both wanted to get off tonight. She grasped him in her hand, digging her nails slightly against his pulsing cock. He moaned, head lolling back, lower abdomen desperately taut.

“That’s a good start but nowhere near enough,” Natjana growled and squeezed. Quinn chocked back a cry. “Please, Mistress… Aah, touch me! I’m yours and- I-I’ll do anything you want! Just please, make me come!  _Take me-_ ”

Quinn let out words that started to make no sense to him. He was breathing heavily, every intake making his chest burn. Suddenly, he could hear a string of curses and the hands against his hot skin disappeared. Quinn froze and opened his eyes in confusion, only to see that Natjana was stripping out of her clothes as fast as she could.

A hand grasped his throat a few moments later. His breath stuck in his throat when he watched Natjana’s yellow-tinted, red eyes. “I’m going to ride you until I come,” she hissed, squeezing his throat harder. Quinn shivered, unable to look away. “And, you’re just going to sit-” The grasp on his throat tightened, making him unable to breath. “-and watch.”

It took a little bit of maneuvering until Natjana found the right position. It would start to strain her muscles after a while, but she knew that she wouldn’t last long, her dripping cunt already aching to be touched. She swiftly spread her folds and guided his cock in.

They both moaned, Quinn quite a bit louder than his Mistress. He could feel her coming after a few short bursts of intensive riding, trapping his weeping cock in her tightened heat. He could barely feel her nails that dug on his side and left shoulder. “Fuck, Quinn,” Mistress grunted, her breath heavy. Quinn groaned back.

“Please…” he whimpered, after his Mistress had grown looser around him. A firm hand grasped his jaw and a gentle kiss was placed on his partially opened, swollen lips. “You have performed admirably today, little soldier,” his lord murmured. She lifted herself off and took his cock in her hand, slipping the ring off. Quinn whined.

Natjana took half a stroke, watching how Quinn’s head threw back, and mouth opened but no sound came out of it. ”It’s no wonder that they made you a Captain,” Natjana said, rubbing her other hand’s thumb against Quinn’s tight testicles. He whined again which made her shudder. 

She leaned against his ear and licked her lips. “You may come, love,” she said, stroking him to finish. He came with a sob, muscles tensing all over his body that began to shiver. “There, there,” Natjana said, dragging every last bit out of him before releasing her hold. He slumped against the chair.

With practiced fingers, Natjana took of the bindings one by one, leaving boneless Quinn on the chair. He looked like he could keel over any moment. Natjana squeezed his shoulder which made Quinn open his eyes. His pupils were still blown wide from their activities.

“I told 2V-R8 to prep a bath for us before we started,” Natjana said softly, offering her arm to Quinn who took it. He leaned heavily against her, nuzzling against her skin.


	4. Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consensual and planned non-con situation (both parties know what is going to happen, they have safewords and they know each other well), slapping, hair-pulling, roughness, intense moments, use of safeword to slow down but not to stop, face-sitting, demeaning attitude and words

Quinn gave the third kink card weeks after the second one. It’s not that he wasn’t sure what he wanted (because he knew, oh he knew), but how he should present it. He managed to find the courage after a particularly stressful day for the both of them, and explained everything.

“It’s not a bad request or an embarrassing one,” Natjana said without hesitation. She kissed him on the corner of his lips. “It just needs more rehearsing than the previous ones.”

They had indeed rehearsed it multiple times during the following week in their Kaas City apartment. After each time, Quinn had felt less and less nervous about it. He knew that Natjana had understood what he wanted, and was making sure that it wouldn’t slip into anything unsavory.

Quinn’s thoughts halted when he heard the coffee maker bleep ready. He moved to it, with the slightest bounce on his step. He tried his hardest to carry on with his usual routine but thinking about what was about to happen was making him distracted.

He poured the coffee into a mug, and went to finish his bread slices. However, his movement halted when he heard steps coming from the darkened hallway to his left. His heart beat faster, body tensing up. Before he could reach for his gun, an invisible force pushed him against the counter behind him, making him keel over.

Quinn scrambled to his feet and without looking back, he started running away, towards the front door. He was nearly there, only few steps away, but was stopped when that same invisible force crushed against his body, forcing him to stop.

“I’m surprised you would try to run,” a dark, dangerous voice came behind him. Quinn shivered but was unable to turn his head. The person walked slowly to him, and took his chin in her hand, digging her nails into his skin.

He looked at his lord’s red eyes, that had no ounce of care or love for him. They were completely cold, filled with mocking and dominance.

Natjana cocked her brow when Quinn didn’t say anything. He just stared at her wide-eyed, with a hint of arousal. Good. He was enjoying himself. She dug her nails deeper and earned a hiss, which made her smile. “There’s no reason why you should keep quiet, Quinn,” Natjana said and leaned forward, “I enjoy hearing you scream.”

Natjana moved her hand to his hair, and yanked hard it. Quinn winced. She merely laughed and released her force hold on him, starting to drag him by the hair towards the bedroom. “You know, I have wanted to do this for a long time,” Natjana said during their walk, “Ever since you came to my service.”

“It was the first time when a plaything came willingly to me.”

Quinn flushed at her words but focused on what he should do next. He had let his hand hover over his vibroknife ever since he had been able to, and was now counting down the seconds to use it.  _Three, two, one._ Quinn let out a small grunt when he grabbed his knife and swung it, or tried to. Natjana dodged him effortlessly and slammed him against the wall. She looked furious when she ripped the knife from his hand, throwing it away.

She slapped him hard, making his cheek burn. “Luckily for you, I like a little bit of resistance,” Natjana growled, hitting him again. Quinn winced again, his breath turning elaborated, and he tried to find the will to still be defiant.

“Fine. If that’s the game you want to play, so be it,” Natjana snapped. Quinn gasped, and twitched, when she ripped his uniform jacket open, tearing its fabric apart. Before he could think further, Natjana’s lips were on his, devouring him.

Quinn tried to push her away, but she pressed him tighter against the wall. Her hands started to move all over his body, ripping off the rest of his clothing. He stood there helpless, unable to do anything, all the while heat pooled down to his groin.

“It’s so nice to see that you’re enjoying yourself,” Natjana mocked, her hand squeezing the front of Quinn’s trousers. He huffed but didn’t moan. Natjana narrowed her eyes. “You want this, don’t you?” she asked, digging her nails against his now bare chest. Quinn flushed, looking away.

“No,” he said quietly, shaky voice betraying his supposed calmness. “Don’t lie to me. You want me to take and use you, until there’s nothing left but a subservient mind,” Natjana said, bringing a sadistic smirk to her lips. “Because, that’s what all of you lesser beings want. To have someone take control of you, so you don’t have to think for yourself-”

“You’re wrong,” Quinn snapped. Natjana watched him amused. “Oh, really?” she said, groping him again, making him swallow, “Try to prove me wrong,  _pet._ ”

Natjana had dragged him to the bedroom and thrown him onto the bed. Quinn had tried to roll to the other side, but she had caught him in time. “The more you struggle, the more enjoyable this is going to be,” she murmured, and kissed him hard.

She was right, of course. Despite his acted reluctance, he was ecstatic. Natjana was never this rough or demeaning, which made him want this more. “Let’s hope, that you’re at least some use to me,” Natjana said, tugging his pants lower that were noticeably bulging. Quinn brought his hands lower to swap hers away, but his hands were soon locked over his with the Force.

“You are decent-looking,” Natjana said, after she had managed to drag Quinn’s trousers down enough to release his swollen, dripping cock. “Please,” he whimpered, “Don’t do this.” Natjana laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning to ride  _your_   _cock_  quite yet. I’d rather sample your mouth first.”

She moved herself off him, restraining him down with the Force, while stripping herself. Natjana watched him struggle against the invisible bindings. He played his part very well but with a little bit of focusing, she could feel his burning hot desire for her.

Natjana smirked and went back to him, sitting on his face. He murmured something, but it was muffled by her wet cunt. “You better do this properly,  _pet_ , or I won’t let you cum tonight,” she hissed grabbing hold of his black hair. She took off the Force restraints everywhere, watching how his hands went immediately against her thighs. For comfort and easy communication, in case it started to get too overwhelming.

Quinn was licking and sucking her without prompting. He didn’t care for acting anymore, he just wanted her. Quinn barely heard Natjana’s moans with her thighs in the way. He was breathing heavier, trying to drag in breath that was not available. Slight panic started to rise in his throat, which was made worse by her death-grip on his hair that made his eyes water. He slapped her, rather hard, twice on her thigh.

Natjana nearly jumped when she felt the hits, but she immediately answered. She raised herself a little, so he could breathe and petted his hair. “You’re doing good,  _pet,_ ” she murmured, listening to his panting, “Get me off twice, then we can talk about your reward.”

Quinn, like always, did as he was told. Natjana enjoyed the ride, his experienced mouth and tongue nearly rendering her speechless. However, she constantly surveyed his condition, and made sure that he had room to breathe once in a while.

When she had cum twice, she lifted herself off his mouth and laughed, when he tried to follow her. “Stay,” Natjana said, pushing him down. Seeing his face coated with her juices that trailed down his chin, was a sight that made her already weak legs tremble even more. Natjana grabbed Quinn’s cock, making his obscene lip-licking came to a halt when he moaned loudly.

The ride was short but all the more exciting when Quinn moaned wantonly the whole way through. Natjana groaned when she came, throwing her head back and digging her nails against Quinn’s flushed chest. She tightened around him, his hard cock pulsing against her walls. “Mmm, I think we can agree that this was pleasurable for both us, pet,” Natjana said, dragging the words out with some difficulty due to her orgasm.

“Nat, please,” Quinn whined.

Natjana chuckled. “Say it first,” she demanded, “Say, that you’re my pet and enjoyed every second of this.” Quinn moaned, his eyes opening and focusing on her. His pupils were dilated, and there was a pleading look on his face. “ _Please,_ ”he dragged out in a way that made Natjana shiver. “I am yours, your pet. I enjoyed every second of this. Just…  _please_ ”

“That’s all I wanted to hear. You may cum,” Natjana said smirking. She dragged her hips up and down, shivering at the friction. It didn’t take long for Quinn to cum. Natjana rolled off him, and they both laid on the bed, calming their breath.

Quinn felt lips against his cooling skin. “You did good,” Natjana murmured. “You were good too,” Quinn said tiredly, opening his eyes. His lord was watching him, her eyes filled with care and love for him. He smiled. “There’s a bath ready?” he asked. “Yes. We should probably go there before you doze off to sleep. It looks like you are already half-way there.”


	5. Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pegging, anal fingering, anal sex, casual

“You know that we could have done this whenever you wanted, right?” Natjana asked, watching Quinn lay naked on their Kaas City apartment bed. His cock was only slightly hardened but there was an intense, burning desire in his eyes. “But I want to do it now,” Quinn said.

He was flushed. After all the rather intense things they had done, he had opted to write something more familiar in the fourth kink card. It was true that she had pegged him in the past, but it had been quite a while since their last time.

“I want you to, ah… peg me,” he said slowly, seeing Natjana become even more amused. His eyes trailed appreciatingly down her muscled, naked form, stopping at the fake red cock. It was strapped on Natjana’s hips, its other end inserted inside her. It was ribbed and only slightly smaller than Quinn’s own, which made him twitch.

“Well, since you insist,” Natjana said teasingly, scooting closer. She chuckled when Quinn eagerly spread his legs farther, allowing her better access. She leaned over his freshly showered body, placing a kiss on his lips. Quinn hummed in delight, his legs wrapping around her.

They continued with the kissing for a while, slowly easing into it. Natjana definitely didn’t mind it. She enjoyed taking it slow with him, hearing his gasps and quiet moans when she let her teeth and nails graze his skin. Natjana delighted in the fact that he had become more and more vocal the further their relationship went.

It was certainly nice to be acknowledged by a job well done.

Quinn watched how Natjana slowly made her way down, leaving scratches and kisses all over his body. He had a stupid grin on his face but didn’t care. This is what he wanted, he thought, and groaned soon after. “So hard already?” Natjana teased, her hands wrapped around his cock. “You have that sort of influence on me, my lord,” Quinn managed to breathe out.

Natjana chuckled. She stroked him a few times, making him moan. Quinn heard the nightstand drawer open, and his lord soon had a bottle of lube in her hand. His breath hitched when Natjana poured a generous amount of lube on her fingers.

Quinn braced himself, grasping the sheets. He felt her teasing his entrance, her other hand rubbing his hips soothingly. He moaned when her finger slipped inside. “Breathe,” Natjana murmured. He let out a breath he had been holding. At first, like always, having her finger inside him felt strange, unwelcomed even. However, when she rubbed her finger over his prostate those thoughts disappeared instantly.

Natjana watched pleased how Quinn gasped, and his body tightened. She continued rubbing him after the initial feeling had faded, carefully adding a second finger inside him after a while. Quinn was alreadystarting to show familiar signs of being ready, his cock fully hard and weeping. Hands grasping the sheets with whitened knuckles, and breath being a mix of panting and moaning.  

He let out a whimper when Natjana removed her fingers inside him. Quinn’s confused face popped up, and his eyes narrowed at her in disagreement. Oh, he was definitely ready. “Spread your legs, love.”

Quinn just about died when his lord entered him. The weight of her above him, and her ribbed strap-on inside him, rubbing against his prostate and stretching him even further was too much to bear. He moaned loudly, becoming light-headed. “Fuck,” Natjana cursed above him, her breath tingling his neck. “You’re so tight.”

She began moving slowly, adjusting him to the feel of her. He had abandoned the sheets, opting to clutch to her instead with his hands and feet. Natjana’s slow thrusts began turning into proper ones, and she was sliding in and out of him at a quick pace.

Quinn could hear her moan and curse him above him but barely made any sense of it. He was too occupied with the heat that was burning his groin. He was so close which nearly made him weep. “My lord. Natjana,” Quinn whimpered, squeezing her back with his hands. She answered by sliding one of her hands between them, grabbing his leaking cock.

“Just cum whenever you feel like it, love,” Natjana murmured. She groaned when her muscles tightened, another orgasm hitting her, but faltered only a little from her pace. With her somewhat even thrusting and her hand, it didn’t take long for Quinn to reach his peak.

He sobbed, digging his fingers in her back. He was blinded and deafened momentarily by the release of previously built up heat. It made Quinn dizzy, but he registered Natjana falling on him, her hands clutching to him. “By the Force, you’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to me,” she whispered, placing a kiss on his lips. Quinn opened his mouth to answer but he only let out garbled nonsense. “Ugh,” he ended, closing his eyes. Having her inside him was quite distracting.

“I know that you think the same way about me too,” Natjana said and Quinn managed to nod. They stayed in that position, her over and inside him, until Quinn was feeling more focused. He began to wiggle under her, and soon Natjana pulled out of him, which made him shiver. “Once more?” Quinn asked quietly, making Natjana grin. “Whatever you want, love,” she said, pulling him into a kiss.


	6. Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> following orders, eating someone out, masturbating, (frustrating) build-up but sweet release

Quinn held onto the last kink card for three weeks. He knew what he wanted to do with it but was waiting for the right moment to use it. When they had come back from a particularly tiresome mission, and Natjana was finishing her shower, Quinn was waiting for her the card in his hand.

When his lord came out of the shower, Quinn’s eyes locked on to her well-toned muscles, feeling heat rise to his face when his gaze went down. It was definitely the right moment to use it. “Really?” Natjana asked, drying her hair with a towel. Quinn nodded firmly. “I wanted it to be something we both could get pleasure from,” he said. Natjana laughed. “I’m not going to fight you on this one. Very well, go get the collar while I ready myself. Oh, and get the vibrator at the same time.”

Ten minutes later Quinn was sitting on his heels in front of his lord, who was still naked. She was fastening the black-leathered collar that had golden engravings on it, around him. Its tag had changed from ‘Pet’ to ‘Love’. Quinn leaned closer to her, when the collar was properly on but Natjana pushed him back with her leg. “You can only watch for now,” she said, and Quinn narrowed his eyes when she reached for the vibrator.

They had done this once before and it had ended up being Quinn’s most hated and loved thing in the whole world. When the first deeper sighs slipped from his lord’s mouth, he grunted and dug his hands in the front of his trousers. However, he didn’t move from his position.

Natjana dragged the vibrator up and down her clit while making sure that Quinn would see every little detail. She smirked when he adjusted his posture, his back being straighter than normal. He was already visibly flushed, and his eyes were completely focused on her.

The rub of the vibrator was quickly making her wet, and she began letting out small, dragged out moans. After one particularly loud one, there was another moan which didn’t come out of Natjana’s mouth.

Quinn clenched his teeth together when his lord watched him with amusement. He couldn’t help the moan that had escaped. It was torturous to see her like this, dripping, soaking wet when he couldn’t touch or taste her. The collar around him felt tighter, making it harder to breathe.

Quinn swallowed when Natjana stopped using the vibrator, and started slowly dragging her fingers in and out of herself. It gave him a better view which in turn made him shift. He resisted the urge to rub himself through his trousers that were starting to get uncomfortably restricting.

Natjana noticed Quinn’s squirming and smirked. “Touch yourself slowly,” she ordered, watching how Quinn’s eyes widened. There was a moment of silence between them before he placed the palm of his hand against his bulge. He huffed and began rubbing himself with circular motion all the while his legs were twitching irregularly.

It didn’t take long for Quinn to start moaning on his own, without echoing Natjana’s moans. Few droplets of sweat were already showing on his forehead and his movements had become more frequent. Natjana clicked her tongue; that wouldn’t do at all.

“Stop,” she said and hit her leg sharply against the floor when Quinn didn’t respond. The man nearly jumped up and his hand stopped. He was watching her with hazy eyes and mouth open. “I said stop,” Natjana said.

Quinn did as he was told, feeling quite embarrassed that he had let his own desire escalate so quickly. “Come here,” Natjana said and it didn’t take him even a second when he was already between her legs. He shivered when the scent of her hit him. He started salivating.

“No touching,” Natjana reminded and then began rubbing her clit, and sliding her fingers in and out of herself again. Being close enough to eat her out if he was given the permission to do so, was more than torturous. Quinn was frowning quite deeply, altering his look between Natjana’s face and her dripping cunt.

The look on Quinn’s face became increasingly worried, when Natjana began touching herself properly, with a purpose. It would have been quite funny if she wasn’t occupied with getting herself off. Quinn’s heavy breath and huffs were an excellent help in that matter, as they blew hot air against her folds.

Natjana came with a moan, her body tensing up before relaxing. She sank in to the armchair, and looked at Quinn who was a complete wreck. His pupils were dilated and mouth slightly open, and there was a look of completely disbelief and misery on his face. His knuckles were white as he was death-gripping his trousers which had a bulge and a starting darker spot in them.

Quinn snapped out of his trance when Natjana patted him in the head. He looked up at her. She was smiling, and began trailing her fingers on his face. Quinn would have tried to get them in his mouth, but his lord’s look was sternly reminding him not to do so. Instead, he faced this torture with every last bit of self-control he had.

She finally placed her fingers against his lips. Quinn whined and watched her pleadingly. The fingers pushed into his mouth and Quinn moaned. He sucked on them and lapped his tongue over them, tasting his lord.

“By the Force, Quinn,” Natjana murmured. It never failed to amaze her how thorough he could be no matter the task. She managed to pull her fingers out of his mouth, even though he tried to follow them. Quinn looked at her frustrated. “Have you deserved this?” Natjana asked, more to herself than Quinn, who’s eyes narrowed. Oh, he certainly wasn’t playing around anymore. Natjana grabbed his collar, letting him think for a moment what she was going to do with him.

“You may eat me out,” she finally said, still holding onto his collar. Quinn looked at her intently. “But, make sure that you will not come before I do. Do you understand?”

Quinn nodded enthusiastically. He knew the deal. Natjana took her hand of his collar and leaned back. Quinn didn’t waste any time and delved straight into it. He licked her clit, while bringing his hand to tease her elsewhere. He began sucking her while slowly fucking her with his fingers. He barely noticed from the joy of finally having a taste of her, the sharp pain when his lord’s nails dug into his skull.

Natjana rolled her eyes back and moaned. Quinn was good at a lot of things but eating someone out was where he truly shined. She gave him minimal directions, when his pace was getting too teasing or fast, by moving his head. He followed her lead, all the while never stopping to touch and taste her, letting his tongue push inside her alongside with his fingers.

He made her cum twice before she had to shoo him away. He was panting, eyes blown wide and her juices covering most of his face. Natjana watched him, feeling arousal that made her already sensitive parts throb. Without saying anything, she placed her bare foot against the bulge of his pants where a very noticeable wet spot could be seen.

Quinn moaned, still buzzed and light-headed from eating her out. He thrust against her foot and came with a sweet mix of bliss and embarrassment. He slumped between her legs, his burning face resting against her cool skin. He sneaked his hands around her thigh and closed his eyes.

“Quinn?” Natjana asked, her hand starting to pet his hair. “No,” Quinn whispered, and could sense her lord’s confusing without seeing her face. “Just let me enjoy this moment,” he clarified quietly. Natjana didn’t say anything after that but continued her petting. Quinn hummed, curling as close as he could against her.


	7. End

“My lord!” a familiar voice yelled. Natjana stopped at her tracks and turned around. Quinn was hastily walking towards him with a barely concealed smile on his lips. They shared a kiss. “What is this about?” Natjana asked, watching Quinn with suspicion when he took something out of his pocket.

Quinn handed them, papers Natjana realized, to her. There were five of them in total, and all of them were blank. Natjana lifted his gaze to Quinn. “I feel that it’s only fair that you get your own, ah, kink cards too,” Quinn said, his voice faltering a little.

Natjana watched how he stood in front of him, clearly waiting for her approval – or disapproval. She smirked and gave one of the blank cards back to him, stepping closer to him. “I don’t have a pen with me, but I would like to use one of these immediately,” she said, her voice becoming only a whisper in the end.

Quinn took the card, his face already visibly flushed. “What would you like me to do, my lord?” he asked quietly, his voice burning with eagerness to please. Natjana pressed him against the wall which elicited a small gasp from the man.

“I would keep quiet if I were you. Even if this is a rather quiet hallway, people might come to investigate if they hear you  _moan_  and  _beg_  for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
